Living the High School Life
by FiRe AvEnGeR
Summary: Living the ‘high school’ life has never been this ‘stupid.’ At least, that’s what Kyouyama Anna thinks. Homework, friends & love? Could this be the turning point of Anna’s hell? What if Anna’s life isn’t really that ‘normal’ at all?[HaoxAnnaxYoh]
1. Prologue

Living the High School Life

By: FiRe AvEnGeR

**_Summary:_** Living the 'high school' life has never been this 'stupid.' At least, that's what Kyouyama Anna thinks. Homework, friends & love? Could this be the turning point of Anna's hell? What if Anna's life isn't really that 'normal' at all?HaoxAnnaxYoh

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Shaman King and never will! Give it a damn…

**_Warning:_** Lot's of grammatical errors and such….so yea(still 11 yrs. Old!)…on with the story!

Chapter I- Prologue

"Everybody, please settle down."

Miss Tao Jun, the high school teacher said, or probably **pleaded** at for the students to 'settle down' or so it seems.

"We have a **new** student attending our class today."

Now that, seemed to make everyone shut the hell up.

"Who is he or her?" a random boy asked.

"You will meet her NOW."

The door slammed open, and revealed a VERY HOT girl. She had blonde hair, which was kept by a black headband, pale white skin & red luscious lips. She wore, a black pleated mini skirt, a black shirt, with a red cross on it, a bunch of black wrist bands and such, navy blue high-cut sneakers, with black & white striped socks sticking out. Plus, a silver pendant, common for those who are into punk or rebel.

It wasn't long for boys to drool over her, and girls sending glares at her.

"God, she's hot." A random boy burst out.

The girl merely shot a death glare, which made them all feel shivers go down their backs.

"I'm Miss Tao, and everyone this is Kyouyama Anna, you may take a seat between Asakura Hao & Yoh. Please stand up, to be recognized.

Asakura Hao & Yoh stood up. Yoh only blushed, while his 'partner-in-crime' or simply his twin, Hao smirked.

Kyouyama Anna took the seat between them, not showing any emotions, at all.

"Ok, let us begin!"

Ms. Tao excitedly burst out, as the students only groaned in agitation. Seems like the teachers take pleasure in seeing their pupils suffer, huh?

All the while, Yoh was staring at Anna. While, Anna had a bored expression imprinted on her goddess-like face, even though she knew Yoh was staring at her non-stop, she only ignored him. Hao pretended not to notice & also tried his best to be assumed that he wasn't staring at Anna. To Anna, it was VERY obvious, she ignored it anyways.

Yoh's POV

'She's so beautiful… I can't take my eyes off of her.'

Hao's POV

'Why is Yoh staring at Anna like that? Why am _I_ staring at Anna like this?'

Anna's POV

'Kami, when will they stop? They're more annoying than those horny fanboys, worse they're beside me…more like I'm between them.'

Normal POV

Yoh kept on thinking how he was gonna ask Anna out; Hao kept on thinking how to make Anna his; while Anna had a bored expression entwined in her freatures.

It went on like that, for what seemed like an endless forever, until time came and before they knew it the bell had it's sound echoing down every inch of the school.

As everyone hurried down to their different destinations, no one saw the dark figure that had passed.

At the cafeteria…

Yoh was sitting occupied a table, not far away from Anna's still staring at her, he almost looked like one of the desperate, hopeless-romantic horny fanboys of Anna. With an untouched plate swimming with food.

Hao saw this, who was sitting across Yoh, at the same table; though Yoh didn't seem to notice, and got quite irritated, but he merely smirked. Sure he had seen Yoh staring at other girls, but his time it was different, he didn't stare at her with boredom, and the usual 'are-you-done-yet' look, for the first time in Hao's life, he saw Yoh stare at a girl with yearning lust and_ love_…That girl just happens to be her, Kyouyama Anna, the same girl he found interest in.

So what do you think? Please comment, so I can improve more…thanks

Ja Ne,

FiRe AvEnGeR


	2. leaving!

Ohayou everyone…

This is FiRe AVeNgEr, I made this chapter to all my stories to inform everyone, that I will be making another account because of some problems… I will continue to make stories, though I may delete this account and my stories. On my new account, I will continue to write Shaman King stories, but in a different username, and I won't tell…

Arigatou, Ja Ne…


End file.
